


two ends of the same stick

by fantasize



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: “Heechul doesn’t know how it happened, what happened, when it happened, and why it happened.All he knows is that he wants to kiss Lee Hyukjae’s stupid pouty mouth more than ever."When Heechul and Hyukjae accidentally get locked inside a sweltering practice room and have no choice but to wait for their members to come back from an ice cream outing, the two are forced to confront their strange feelings towards each other. In the span of just two hours, they realize that no matter how different they seem- they’re alike in so many more ways... and that maybe, just maybe... their weird feelings are reciprocated.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 19





	two ends of the same stick

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i really wanted to write a hyukchul fic, especially since i have so much time on my hands now. also, i know this is old news now, but i'm so happy for heechul and momo! anyways, pls excuse how shitty and rushed this is <3 also this is like the most pg-13 fic i've ever written and the kiss scene and some other suggestive scenes literally made me wanna d!e while writing them but yeah i just wanted to try something new ahahha okay bye

It was a sunny day in Seoul, and the heat from the Sun seemed to be becoming hotter inside the sweltering practice room. Heechul, who was already having trouble dancing with his stupid, broken, good for nothing leg, was on the verge of collapsing onto the burning wooden floor. Donghae kept on exchanging looks with him, letting him know that he too, was about to give out.

The only thing that kept Heechul going was looking at Hyukjae.

The dancer had beads of sweat trailing down his glistening skin, hair and clothes drenched in sweat. His tank top was sticking to his abs, and the baggy capris he was wearing were hanging loose from his waist, shaking with his every movement. 

Heechul couldn’t stop looking at Hyukjae, and his mind couldn’t stop _thinking._ He didn’t care if Hyukjae probably smelled like the rotting cheese he knew Shindong had stuffed in his jean pocket to secretly eat later; he just wanted to step closer to him and-

_Ew!_

Sadly, Heechul was stuck at the back of the practice room, as his position had been assigned to always be behind another member. It was what he asked for. He definitely wasn’t a dancer, especially after the car accident. For some odd reason, Heechul regretted his decision. He wanted to be in the front, only so that he could be closer to Hyukjae.

“Hyukkie…” Donghae muttered out, barely being able to speak. “Let’s stop now…”

Hyukjae whipped his head around, frowning. “Come on Hae, this is the last practice we have before our stage performance tomorrow.” He replied, but the frown on his face diminished as he realized the tired state of his members behind him.

“We need to preserve our energy for tomorrow then… we’ll kill ourselves if we stay here in this practice room…” Siwon pleaded. He wasn’t usually one to complain, so seeing him ask to stop was shocking.

“Practice room? It’s more like a sauna room! The AC is broken, and the fans aren’t working!” Kangin remarked, moving to turn off the song playing. “Plus, it smells like ass in here.” Kyuhyun added, while hogging the water bottle pack. 

Hyukjae sighed. “You guys are so weak. Come on! We trained our asses off, we survived on one ramen noodle pack for thirteen people, yet you guys can’t practice for four hours?” He scolded, sounding disappointed. “Kangin, press play.”

Kangin crossed his arms, not budging. “Kangin… press… play…” Hyukjae growled, suddenly looking threatening. It didn’t help that he was now working out, with a muscular build almost comparable to Siwon’s. Kangin groaned before carrying out his order. At this point, Heechul was sure he’d throw up if he heard this stupid song again.

“And one, two, three, four…”

Heechul barely moved, suddenly feeling lucky he wasn’t visible to Hyukjae at the back. He watched the rest of the members, almost laughing at how the members were trying their best to dance, but failing miserably. 

“Okay, Hyukjae, let’s stop it.” Heechul spoke out loudly, and Hyukjae turned around, annoyed. The rest of the members continued dancing, while eyeing Heechul and Hyukjae who were busy glaring at each other.

“This is dance practice, hyung. Everybody else is dancing, so you have no excuses unless your leg starts hurting.” 

Heechul laughed dryly. “Dancing?! Everybody here is _dancing???_ I don’t think flailing your limbs around aimlessly and hoping that it matches the beat is _dancing_ , Hyukjae.”

He was about to open his mouth to argue, but took a quick look around the room first. The boys were, in fact, ‘flailing their limbs around and hoping it matched the beat’, just like Heechul had said. He could feel Heechul’s knowing smirk piercing at him, because he knew that his hyung had won the argument. He knew that Heechul was right, and Heechul, of course, was well aware.

“Okay, fine! Break time. Let’s go out to get ice cream. But when we come back, I want to hear NO COMPLAINTS.” Hyukjae announced, trying to ignore Heechul’s stupid (but adorable) grin. The rest of the members suddenly jumped up on their feet, enthralled at the sound of ice cream. “Here Ryeowook, take the key. Make sure all of us are out before locking the door.” He said, while passing the key to him.

Almost half of the members were already out in the nick of time, rushing through the SM building to get to the van outside as soon as possible. Heechul was about to leave, until he realized he needed to get his ankle brace since it was paining after practice. He could barely breathe while walking to the small room that had the members’ items, dizzy from the heat. 

He walked inside the room, trying to find his ankle brace. He spotted it on top of a shelf, and reached up to get it. Suddenly, he fell to the floor.

It was all a jumble from there. Heechul didn’t know what to do, who to call out for. So, he called out the only name his mind had been chanting the entire day.

“Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae!” He cried out, unable to lift his head up from the floor. 

Hyukjae perked his head up at hearing someone call out his name from the storage room. Ryeowook had gone to the washroom, and only he was left in the room. Everyone else had left. He assumed Ryeowook would take ages to finish his business, so he ran to the storage room to quickly check. He gasped at seeing Heechul on the floor, barely holding his ankle brace in his hand. 

“Hyukjae?” Heechul whispered, vision fuzzy. “I… I don’t feel so good…”

Hyukjae went down on his knees, trying to hold Heechul’s head up. His hair was drenched in sweat, and his milky white skin was looking more pale than ever. “Heechul? Heechul!”

It was getting tiring trying to keep awake, so Heechul closed his eyes. Anyways, now that Hyukjae was with him, he didn’t have to worry about anything.

\--

“We’re locked in. I cannot fucking believe it.”

_Who’s locked in? Huh?_

Heechul slowly opened his eyes, the light making his head hurt. His clothes felt super wet, and they were sticking to his body. He caught a glimpse of Hyukjae, who was lying down in front of him, with a wet towel over his face.

“I’m locked in with Heechul hyung. Wow.”

Heechul got up slowly, as to not make any sound. He hovered over Hyukjae’s covered face, leaning in closer to find out what exactly the towel was soaked in. “Calm down, it’s alright. He’s probably still knocked out. He won’t get mad, right? No. He won’t.”

Hyukjae yanked the towel off his face, and shrieked at the sight of Heechul’s face hovering above him. Heechul decided to take advantage of the situation, pinning the scared man down. “What are you hiding from me, Lee Hyukjae??” 

Hyukjae shook his head, avoiding eye contact. “I… I… it’s a long story…”

Heechul lifted his head up, looking around. The practice room was completely empty.

“Why is everyone gone? Why are we here? Weren’t we going out to get ice cream? Lee Hyukjae, why aren’t we eating ice cream????” Heechul asked, increasingly getting closer to Hyukjae’s face with each question. He wanted answers, and ICE CREAM!

Hyukjae looked up at Heechul’s big eyes with much effort, trying not to focus on Heechul’s lips, and the reek of sweat coming from his body. “We got locked in.” 

Heechul let go of Hyukjae, lying down on the floor next to him. Hyukjae couldn’t even comprehend what was going on, other than the fact that Heechul’s face looked just as attractive up close. “How?” Heechul asked. No insult attached, no growling, just a simple question.

“Uh... well… you fainted in the storage room so I went to help you but by the time we left the storage room Ryeowook had already locked the door after his washroom break. I’m guessing he didn’t see us in the practice room so he assumed we left so the rest of those idiots left in the van without realizing we weren’t there since it’s been twenty minutes and they haven’t returned. Which really, really makes me mad,” Hyukjae rambled on, trying to explain quickly, so that Heechul wouldn’t have an opportunity to barge in between.

“And so then I dragged you out into the practice room and wasted like five water bottles just pouring water on you and trying to cool you down. I had to force feed you water too, I tried to take off your clothes but then you would get all weird about it so I didn’t. And-”

“Lee Hyukjae, stop talking! I’m not mad at you… I want to thank you. For taking care of me. It’s my fault you’re stuck here so…”

Hyukjae turned his head, resting his cheek on the floor. He turned on his side to face Heechul, who was lying flat on his back. “It’s no big deal. I just wanted ice cream…” He said, studying Heechul’s side profile. They really were so different. Hyukjae always hated his own side profile, but Heechul’s side profile seemed too good to be true.

“I guess we’re stuck here, huh? Together?” Heechul rhetorically asked, running a hand through his hair. He finally turned his head to look at the younger. Hyukjae nodded slowly. “I guess so.”

Silence followed for a few minutes, as the two stared at the clock in the distance. Suddenly, Heechul started laughing (a laugh that sounded like a squirt from a bottle of a window cleaner, Hyukjae observed), breaking the quietness. 

“What?” Hyukjae asked, unconsciously smiling looking at Heechul’s bright expression. 

“I was just thinking… it’s good that we’re not as awkward as we were before Intimate Note… I mean, that would have been bad.” Heechul answered, still snorting. “We got awkward again after I came back from the army though. We need to fix that.”

Hyukjae pressed his lips into a thin line, secretly knowing why he distanced away from Heechul. During the time he was serving, Hyukjae was missing Heechul more than ever. It was a hole that none of the other members could fill. The truth was that their group needed someone as crazy as Heechul to cheer them up when things went wrong. Teukie was too emotional when it came to some things, and it was expected since his life had been so hard on him. He liked having a hyung that felt like his dongsaeng.

When Heechul came back from the army, his shoulders seemed more broad, and his arms were suddenly muscular. Hyukjae felt weirdly shy around Heechul, thrown off by his new look. During public service, the muscle in his arms slowly returned to the usual, but his shoulders remained broad. He couldn’t talk to him anymore, because those weird feelings he had successfully buried deep inside years ago was coming back up. He hated it. So, he limited talking to him. His feelings got even worse every time Heechul talked, because it seemed like his temper diffused down. He became more easier to talk to, which made Hyukjae's heart do things he didn't want it to do.

Heechul, however, tried his hardest to talk to Hyukjae. He even convinced the others to vote for Hyukjae when they were choosing a replacement leader for Leeteuk who was serving, but no matter what he did, it seemed that they were at arms length from one another yet again. It didn’t help that all Heechul wanted to do was feel Hyukjae’s comforting caress, and know that Hyukjae missed him as much as he did.

Hyukjae could feel his guilt emerging through. “I mean, I don’t have much time anymore to talk, especially after becoming leader.” He said, making up excuses.

Heechul scoffed. “By the way, how’s that going? Being leader?”

“Uh… I don’t know. It’s cool, I guess.” He said, lying straight through his teeth. He got up from his position, sitting on his bottom with his legs spread out. “I’m just tired.”

Heechul’s smile fell. “You’re tired?” 

“Yeah. I’m tired.” Hyukjae reiterated, shooting Heechul a sad smile. “It’s fine though. I’ll get used to it.”

Heechul looked up at the dirty ceiling, unsure as to how to comfort the younger one. It was usually Hyukjae doing all the comforting. Heechul would go everywhere, argue with everyone, and create all the problems, and Hyukjae would solve them. That’s how it always worked.

“It’s okay. You’re doing a good job. I mean, I’m the same age as Teukie but I probably would have done a disaster of a job if I was the leader. We would have flunked.” Hyukjae shivered at Heechul’s words. It was a nightmare to imagine. Heechul noticed his expression, and immediately got up. 

“Hey!” He yelled, pointing a finger at him. Hyukjae grabbed onto his finger, shaking it in the air. “Your wittle finger doeswnt scare mwe…” He teased in a baby voice, pouting his lips. _Oh god…_ Heechul couldn’t stop looking at his lips, all pouty, moisturized and ready-to-go.

Heechul didn’t know how it happened, what happened, when it happened, and why it happened.

All he knew was that he wanted to kiss Lee Hyukjae’s stupid pouty mouth more than ever. 

He clasped Hyukjae’s hand, pulling him closer. “You sure?” He whispered close into the dancer’s face, who had given up all restraint and was clearly eyeing his lips. “I don’t think I like you in that way,” Heechul stated, out of the blue. “I… I just want to know how you taste.”

Hyukjae widened his eyes, taken aback by his hyung’s bluntness. “Hyung, I-”

Heechul quickly backed away, letting go of the other’s finger as if it burnt him. “I was just playing with you, Hyukkie!” He said, trying to smile. “You said you weren’t scared of me, so…”

Silence.

Hyukjae forced out a laugh, trying to calm down his racing heart. “Ah, I knew the whole time.” He lied, fidgeting with his hair. “It’s just that… hyung is very unpredictable.” He said, trying to make it sound teasing. The truth was, Hyukjae was just telling things honestly. 

Heechul didn’t laugh, silently watching Hyukjae’s nimble fingers handle his own hair. He was still reeling in self-embarrassment from what had just occurred. ‘ _I want to know how you taste’??? What were you thinking?!_ He thought.

“Whereas you… are the most predictable person I’ve seen.” Heechul finally responded, raising his eyebrows at Hyukjae who stood up and started stretching out his limbs. He shrugged, and responded, “We really are polar opposites.”

The one still on the floor scoffed. “That pretty much sums us up. You’re patient…”

“And hyung is not…” Hyukjae interrupted, saying what Heechul was hesitating to admit about himself. Heechul swore that he needed to stop feeling weird things whenever he looked at Hyukjae, because it was stopping him from punching Hyukjae straight in the face.

“You’re a good dancer, and I’m not.”

“Actually, I beg to differ.” Hyukjae responded, shocking Heechul, who looked up at him immediately with a confused expression. “Huh?!?” 

Hyukjae shrugged, effortlessly doing a moonwalk in a circle around where Heechul was sitting. 

“You learn the moves easily. Your memory is good when you choose to use it. You even have potential based on your technique. If it wasn’t for the accident, then…”

“I wouldn’t have been a burden to this group.” He said sadly, looking at his shoes. Hyukjae suddenly felt guilty for bringing up the depressing topic, especially now when they were alone. 

“You know that’s not true, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not true,” Hyukjae repeated. “You’re a blessing to the group. We need you.” 

Heechul laughed, looking at the ground. He knew that if he said anything, the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes would escape. Then, he would end up being a sobbing mess in front of _Lee Hyukjae_. Lee Hyukjae! I mean, how embarrassing would that be? Donghae would never let it go if he found out. 

“Wanna ruin the cheese sandwich that Shindong snuck in?” Heechul asked, diverting the topic so he wouldn’t embarrass himself any further. Hyukjae stopped dancing, mouth opening wide. “He snuck in food??? AGAIN?” He exclaimed, crossing his arms. Heechul smirked in response, and ran to the bench at the back of the room. He dug his hand in between the gap between the wall and the bench, eventually pulling out an extremely stinky sandwich.

“Jackpot!” 

Hyukjae gagged, pinching his nose shut. “Aish, that smells like toe fungus!”

“Well, it was in his pocket while he was dancing. One can only imagine how much sweat its absorbed.” Heechul said nonchalantly, holding the Ziploc bag up in all of its glory. “I don’t think there’s anything left to _ruin…_ God, hammer it down or something… throw it in a fire, just get it out of here!” Hyukjae yelled, refusing to let go of his nose.

Heechul opened the window and threw the bag out, closing the window with a sigh. Hyukjae finally gasped for air, stumbling back. “Shindong… is…”

“Crazy? Yeah. Now that dummy is gone to get ice cream with the rest of his members, leaving us to suffer. Asshole.”

The dancer moon walked away to the mirror, and started moving his body to a beat in his head as soon as he saw his reflection. Heechul rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was secretly enjoying the free show he was getting. “Yeah, yeah. We get it, Hyukjae. You’re a good dancer. Now give me ice cream!” Heechul plopped down on the bench, suddenly remembering how drenched his clothes were. His face grew red at how much of his body he was revealing this entire time. “What do you think of my post military body Hyukjae? You think it’s hot?”

Hyukjae paled, turning around. “God, Hyung, you’re so weird!”

“I was just asking a question!” Heechul exclaimed defensively, throwing his hands up in the air. “You’re the one that needs to stop acting like I’m trying to get in your pants or something-”

“Gosh, Hyung, again! Watch your tongue!” 

“You can’t deny that you like it though. Who knows if you really did want to kiss me twenty minutes ago?”

Hyukjae paused, mouth slightly open as if he was in deep thought. “No! I know you like to do things like that with all the members. Just to get the best of us.” He said in a defensive manner, for no specific reason. Heechul snorted, remembering all the times he had planted his lips on various friends while performing, and how the audience’s screams sent a thrill through his body.

But Hyukjae was… different. Heechul wanted to kiss him not for the audience’s reaction, but for his own peace of mind.

“I already got my chance with you,” said Heechul, who was trying to seperate the fabric of his wet shirt from his body. “At SS3 Bangkok, remember?” Hyukjae shook his head, mumbling, “That wasn’t really a kiss though…”

“You’re right, I flaked that one.” Heechul admitted, leaning his back against the wall. He let out a guttural groan at how much his head hurt. He eyed Hyukjae, who was pouting (again??) while leaning his back against the mirror. “You seem disappointed. Did Hyukkie want a kiss from me?” Heechul made kissy noises, annoying Hyukjae who rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Aish… I’m bored!” Heechul shouted, flailing his limbs like a toddler. At least he wasn’t burning anymore. “Thanks for pouring water on me. I don’t feel the heat that much anymore.”

“Glad it worked for you, but my shirt is starting to make me itchy. It’s too wet… eugh.”

“Then take it off.” Heechul said nonchalantly, straightening his back up. When he saw Hyukjae was hesitating to do it, he got up and strode towards him, ready to do the task himself. As soon as Heechul neared Hyukjae, the latter shriveled up, knowing what was coming.

Heechul’s manicured fingers gripped the bottom of his wet tank top, and started pulling it up. The fabric stuck to Hyukjae’s body, so Heechul had to peel it off his waist manually. His warm fingers made contact with Hyukjae’s bare skin, which was still cold from the residue of the water. Hyukjae was frozen; his mind was telling him to step away, but his heart was telling him something else. 

When the shirt came up to Hyukjae’s shoulder area, Hyukjae yanked the shirt from Heechul’s hands, pulling the shirt off his body and over his head himself. Heechul’s eyes trailed down Hyukjae’s abs, shocked at how much work he must have put into building them.

“T-Thanks, hyung.” He said, stepping back. Hyukjae threw the shirt on the floor, suddenly feeling weird about not having anything to cover his body. Heechul walked away without saying anything, and grabbed his phone. He typed up something, and hit play. 

_“I'm gonna be a bad boy, I gotta be a bad boy… I'm gonna be a bad bad boy, I gotta be a bad boy,”_ The song blared through the speakers, so iconic that Hyukjae immediately recognized the song. “C’mon Hyukjae,” Heechul drawled. “Let’s dance. Move like Rain.”

Hyukjae reluctantly started moving his hips to the beat, mimicking the choreography. Heechul, however, was just watching. “Hey, you have to dance too!” He exclaimed, and Heechul laughed softly. “I don’t know how to…”

“That’s no problem. I’ll teach you,” Hyukjae said, understanding of his hesitation. Hyukjae neared Heechul, and with courage he managed to muster up from... who knows where, he took Heechul’s hand and pulled him in closer. He started moving his arms as they danced clumsily, Heechul’s hands hanging from Hyukjae’s hold. Heechul actually knew the entire choreography, but couldn’t perform it to the best of his ability. Also, it was an excuse to get closer to Hyukjae.

Looking down at Hyukjae’s gummy smile, and how he was kindly willing to push aside his shyness to help Heechul feel more included made the older one blush. He could see the look in Hyukjae’s eyes, the glint of compassion that was always there, the warmness from his every word and touch that made Heechul want to be comforted by him more. Even when Hyukjae was scolding their group members for slacking off, he did it in a way that wasn’t intimidating.

Although they were different in many ways, they realized that deep down, they were the same. Just two boys trying to live their dream, trying to please others around them, trying to overcome certain pains.

And no matter how different they were, they still needed each other. Heechul needed to hear Hyukjae tell him that he’s doing a great job, and Hyukjae needed to hear Heechul tell him that he was a stupid, babbling idiot because he _liked_ it when he teased him. Because Heechul only teases those that he treasures.

Kim Heechul and Lee Hyukjae both wanted to be treasured by each other. That was something they had in common. They were like two ends of the same stick. Same dreams, wants, and thoughts overall, but the way they carried out things in their life and how they chose to deal with those things were different.

_“Nareul boneun shiseondeureul neukkyeo, how do you feel make some noise, piharyeogo aereul sseodo neukkyeojineun naui rainism...”_

Heechul cleared his throat, wondering if he should make a move now and get it off his chest. He would never get a chance like this ever again, he would never be able to have alone time with Hyukjae ever again. But what if he messed things up? What if he ruined their friendship?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hyukjae asked innocently, letting go of Heechul’s hands and moving them to his shoulders. Heechul took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment before speaking. 

“You want to kiss me right now, right?”

_What?? NO?? Kim Heechul, what are you doing??_ Heechul thought, as he internally cringed at what he just said. Hyukjae widened his eyes again, backing away from Heechul. “What?? No! Are you being serious? I’m totally not attracted to you.”

Heechul eyed his nervousness, and started to notice how fidgety Hyukjae was getting. “You’re lying,” Heechul said, as he started stepping towards Hyukjae, who was stepping back. Another step forward on Heechul's side, and Hyukjae's back was flat against the mirror.

“And you’re overconfident.” Hyukjae replied, trying to breathe, but all he could smell was a mix of Heechul’s sweat and the scent of hand lotion. “You know, your ego is quite big. You’re always trying to do things like this to get the best of us, thinking that we’ll all oblige because you're Kim Heechul. Which isn’t the case. And it’s definitely not attractive.”

At this point, Heechul didn’t have to heed to whatever Hyukjae was saying, because his body language was already giving everything away. The song that was playing ended, but the two boys didn't notice, or care. Heechul placed his hands on the mirror beside each side of Hyukjae’s head and leaned in. “You know, everytime you lie, you start biting your lips.”

“No! No I don’t,” Hyukjae responded, separating his lips from his teeth. Heechul’s hands slid down the mirror with a squeak, stopping at Hyukjae’s hips. “I bet you think about me all the time. Nonstop. Do you, Hyukkie?”

“You’re insane,” Hyukjae muttered, voice getting deeper and deeper as his panic increased. Heechul’s gaze lowered to the other’s mouth. Hyukjae’s lips parted, as if he was giving silent permission. Heechul moved in closer, and closer, until he could feel Hyukjae’s breath mingling with his.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” Heechul said. Before Hyukjae could say anything, he closed the gap. 

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation. His mouth was on his, and Hyukjae stopped breathing. Hyukjae shuddered and there was a sound from the back of his throat, half growl, half moan. Little shivers of pleasure and panic shot through Heechul as he deepened the kiss, parting the other’s lips. Hyukjae stopped thinking and pushed off the mirror, sealing the tiny space between them, pressing against Heechul, digging his fingers into his hair. It was soft and silky, just like his skin. 

They parted, although reluctantly, to get a quick breath of air. After coming down from the high, Heechul smiled, and Hyukjae did too. “That was…”

“Unexpected?” 

“No,” Hyukjae said. “Amazing.” Heechul smirked at his response, resting his hands on Hyukjae’s hip. Hyukjae moved his hands to Heechul’s wet shirt, running his fingers along the hem. 

“You know, you should take off your shirt before it becomes itchy.” Hyukjae asked. Heechul snorted knowingly, raising his eyebrows. He stole a quick kiss from Hyukjae before speaking; “Can you help me?”

As soon as Hyukjae’s fingers started to trace Heechul’s bare flesh, they heard the sound of a key being shoved into a lock. They looked at each other and the intimate position they were in, with panicked expressions. “Shit!” They exclaimed at the same time. 

They separated from each other immediately. Hyukjae remained at the front of the practice room, and Heechul ran to the bench side, sitting down. The door unlocked, and Ryeowook walked in, immediately changing his happy expression to apologetic as he caught sight of Hyukjae and Heechul.

“I’m so sorry guys!” He exclaimed, gripping his almost finished ice cream cone tightly. Hyukjae and Heechul looked unimpressed, glaring at the rest who were entering. “Kim Ryeowook… you had one job.” Hyukjae said, looking angry.

“Sorry guys... but we got you ice cream!” Shindong said, holding one cone of vanilla ice cream, and one cone of mint ice cream in the shape of a frog (frog flavor, as Heechul loved to call it). The difference between their two favorite ice creams made the two laugh. They both grabbed their ice creams, glancing at each other awkwardly. They didn't even want to get angry at the other members, since it had been an amazing two hours, but they couldn't make it too obvious.

“Hyungs…” Kyuhyun spoke out. “Why are your lips swollen? And why is Hyukjae shirtless?”

Hyukjae choked on his ice cream, avoiding eye contact. “You see, both of us fell in the storage room. That’s why our lips got bruised. And poor us… we had to pour water all over ourselves to keep us alive in this baking room. You guys should be ashamed for leaving us.” Heechul remarked, intelligently shifting the topic. 

“See, by the time we realized you guys weren’t there, it was already too late. Plus, we thought it would be great bonding time for you both!” said Sungmin while tying his shoelace. Hyukjae waved his hand in the air, stepping closer to Heechul. The older one also moved to the side, so that their shoulders could touch.

“Me and Heechul are going to sit on the bench and eat our ice cream for the rest of practice. You guys can continue dancing until the hour ends.” Hyukjae said, smirking. Everybody else groaned in complaint. “Serves you right for locking us in here for two hours!” Heechul added, completely alright with the idea. 

So, Heechul and Hyukjae sat at the back of the room, watching the other members tiredly dance. It was strangely satisfying to watch them suffer. Suddenly, Heechul felt a hand slip under the back of his shirt, and he widened his eyes. He sneaked a glance at Hyukjae, who was smiling at him. “I just wanted to know how your milky skin feels,” He whispered into Heechul’s ear.

_Wow,_ Heechul thought. _Who would’ve thought Hyukjae liked me all along?_

Heechul had known this dance practice was going to be different, but he never thought so much could happen in just two hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> *needs to be edited and revised


End file.
